And Hell Followed With Him
}} And Hell Followed With Him is the final quest in New Vegas Bounties III, and end to the storyline in New Vegas Bounties. Detailed Walkthrough After taking care of all the bounties for Randall, you're now ready to face Marko. Speaking to Randall, he'll tell you that Brookshire has the rest of the intel and you are to report to him whilst he gets the posse formed up. Upon entering Brookshire shack, nerve gas emits the room which knocks you unconscious. Ford if with you will equip a gas mask and clap his hands, Brookshire will also wear a gas mask and tell you to endure the sleep as he needs you alive. While slightly conscious, you and Randall are dragged out by the bounty hunters who have been working for Marko all this time, they load the two of you onto a brahmin, but not before one of them knocks you out again after noticing you slightly awake. You wake up bound and gagged in the centre of the town, Randall and the entire residents of Frosthill have been tied up with the bounty hunters and Ford standing guard. Then, the man himself; Marko, walks up to you, revealed to be Virgil, which was all this time his favourite alias. Marko reveals that he had hired Brookshire to capture you, however he did not reveal to him that the townsfolk were also going to be captured as well, in return he was given a large sum of silver. Marko taunts you, finding your expression priceless and shames you for considering yourself a patriot of the NCR. He also goes on to reveal that when you killed Sergio, he made damn sure that he would get resolve and took every precaution possible to see your demise, and he wants to make sure you suffer and that no matter what you do, you will not be able to fight back and save the town. If you had any companions with you, Marko points out that they have been killed and their bodies are burned. Knowing how much anger must be boiling in you, Marko decides to be safe and painfully shoots you in the hands to prevent any chance of you breaking your binds. Marko says that regardless how much pain is keeping you going, neither the rage or dread will benefit you, but the dread is something he'll admire, he never wished to give you a fair fight as he's done plenty and prefers domination as survival is all that matters, and since Sergio had a fair fight with you, it obviously failed for him. Marko also claims that even if you have some idea of convincing him to stop what he's doing, he isn't going to hear it and that you're going to acknowledge him as your owner, that you'll be begging for death. Marko then turns his attention to the residents of Frosthill, now that he is an agent of the NCR and serves as the warden of Frosthill, he decides to enforce the law and order by allowing the bounty hunters to execute all the residents of Frosthill in front of you and Randall. You'll watch helplessly as Ford and the other bounty hunters take their time executing the Frosthill residents. After they're done, Marko announces it was all done according to the law, he turns his attention to Randall and taunts him by saying that he should've expected his demise again, Marko then allows Ford, who had been the most interested in betraying Randall, to execute the man. Ford walks up to Randall and kills him, calling him a sonofabitch while in tears. Marko then decides what he'll do with you next, after having thought of all the possibilities, he has decided to bury you alive in a coffin, a technique he's used for interrogations in the past, but doesn't plan on letting you out. He taunts you further more that everyone will only remember your legend by thinking of how he beat you. He then pulls out a baton and knocks you out. As the bounty hunters take you to your grave, you slightly regain conscience and hear one of the bounty hunters offer to shoot you dead first, which Marko declines as he wants you to suffer to your last breath, he also points out that the grave is unmarked and from a legal standpoint you will have vanished. Marko wonders what paths you'd go down in the Mojave had you survived all of this, but does not care as your mentor is dead and your faith is dead, and flaunts that he'll become a respected citizen whilst you become a forgotten memory. Marko tells you to rest easy and has the coffin shut, the bounty hunters nail the coffin closed and then shovel the dirt on top. As everything seems like it's coming to an end, suddenly you wake up alive in a bed at Oliver Doolin's shack, Thorne sat across from you with Cooper at his side. Thorne was along for the ride in Marko's deal, but after seeing what he had done to the town changed his mind, while he had a chance to kill Marko, he decided not to take the risk and wanted to help you, so he followed Marko when he had you buried and waited a while before killing the guards and digging you up, brought you to Doolin's shack and used the blood packs Musgrove's clinic to get you back up and tried patching your mangled hands as best he could. With a Medicine skill of 35, you can inquire where he learned that skill, he reveals he was once part of the Followers of the Apocalypse as he liked helping people, and took to bounty hunting when he decided to do justice and didn't care about the money, but is now finished with killing. He's left he hunters now as what they did to the town was a simple butchery, that he had no idea Brookshire was planning to hold you and Randall hostage, simply thinking he'd just tell the two of you get lost in typical NCR fashion and that the residents of Frosthill would be taken away to trial like it was supposed to be done, Thorne witnessed everything in the church with a sniper rifle as he was instructed to take you down should you try anything, but after watching Marko kill the residents and Randall, he was unable to bring himself to taking action, scared that killing Marko would make things worse, admitting that he is a coward. With a Medicine skill of 45, you can tell him that his behaviour is due to post traumatic stress and that he'll get over it in time. Thorne tells you that Marko left town to bury Randall's body personally, having respect for the man. The other hunters and Ford are currently celebrating in the saloon. Thorne wants to leave Frosthill right now and make it back to the Mojave and you're welcome to join him. If you want to go after Marko, Thorne won't stop you, respecting your decision, he'll wait 2 days for you to return. You can leave with Thorne and head back to the Mojave which completes the quest, or go back and do what you were destined to do and finish Marko. Go to the saloon and kill all of the bounty hunters present, kill Ford and take his notes, Forthcoming Developments and Our Offer, which will lead you to Marko. Head to the passage of the graveyard and confront Marko where he is mourning Randall. Confronting Marko, he'll claim that he shouldn't be surprised that you're alive as it's typical that most hired men can't get a job done right without being supervised. He questions your logic about coming back to face him given your condition, that you can't be healed and are broken and alone and will easily lose, saying that had you just left the canyon, he wouldn't give you a second thought, and sarcastically comes the conclusion that he's not good at vengeance, but says that the two of you should be even since you killed his little brother and he maimed and humiliated you in front of a slaughtered town. He furthermore taunts you by saying if you do manage to kill him, the people in the Mojave won't congratulate you for your success, but rather shame you for failing to save Frosthill. You can question Marko about some points before starting the fight, even using Sweet Revenge as a unique option. But if you choose to remain silent for up to a hundred times and have Wild Wasteland, you can cause his head to explode by telling him to "RIDE THE SNAKE!". But anyway, fighting Marko isn't an easy task as he has an overpowered scripted revolver, so have all your medicine ready and lay out everything you've got on him. Once he's dead, take his unique clothes and revolver Old Scratch if you want 'em. Go back to Thorne and leave to the Mojave. After finishing the mod, you get a perk; Scarred. If you killed Marko, you get another perk; Avenged. Further more, you can find and be encountered by various NPC's depending on your decisions. See below for all the possibilities. Aftermath After finishing up this mod, there are many oddities you'll encounter in the Mojave depending on what you did in Frosthill. Brookshire In the NCR Embassy you can find Brookshire, who once confronted will be in complete disbelief that you're alive. Acknowledging that you're most likely going to kill him, Brookshire tries to calm you down in fear of his life, saying that given the title he gained, you'll gain consequences for getting revenge on him. Brookshire claims that large events are about to transpire and he is needed in them as they will most likely end the war against the Legion, and even offers to get you on board, making you the instrument of the NCR victory. He informs you that there is a slave rebellion going on outside of Flagstaff, offering you a position in this secret operation if you let him live. Claiming that it wasn't easy to make a deal with a psycho like Marko and letting an entire town get annihilated, he did it for the NCR, and claims he would've made even bigger sacrifices if it'd let the NCR advance further, all an effort to end the war, that they needed the silver in Silverwood to get weapons and he would've sacrificed an entire division even if it were just a trading post, that giving both you and Randall up wasn't a choice but rather an obligation, that he essentially had no choice. You can let Brookshire go and never see him again, receiving 10,000 caps in the process, or obtain your justice and kill him for good which will earn a large amount of NCR infamy. On Brookshire's corpse, you'll find a note from Khagan, revealing that he did indeed have a choice. Esther If you killed Esther, several vigilantes will come after you and hunt you down, after killing them you'll find a note on their corpses. Glanton If you killed Glanton, several of his regulators will come after you and hunt you down, they're easy to take down. Godwin If you let Godwin live and didn't convince him to stop mailing bombs, you will find couriers in McCarran, the NCR Embassy, the Mojave Outpost, all rushing into the main establishments of the area. If you kill them, you'll find notes on their bodies. Kicking Dog Kicking Dog's brother, Stone Fist, will come after and try to kill you. He should be easy to take down. Marko If you killed Marko, Polly, Ethan from Loaded for Bear's niece will come after you, proclaiming she is going to waste her bullets on you until she has one left to use on herself. If you let Marko live, a hobo in Freeside named Bobby Jammer will taunt you for failing to save Frosthill from Marko, sarcastically praising you. Killing him will gain no Freeside infamy. Porter If you let Porter live, you can find him in Jacobstown up in the lodge, that he is getting on well and Marcus found a use for him. He heard about the slaughter of the town that transpired in Utah and is glad that you survived. Category:New Vegas Bounties III quests